The elaborate coalescence of lapis lazuli eyes &
by Jamie7
Summary: Mulder and Scully atticism, wit and banter (with a pinch of MSR sprinkled on top)
1. Default Chapter

The elaborate coalescence of lapis lazuli eyes and the refined opponent  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, The x files and all pertaining characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to my good friend Natalie for harassing me to write something and helping me out with this one and to Kiki for always reading the crap that I write and for being supportive. You both are just so damn cool. =P  
  
Feedback: YippySkippyDoo@hotmail.com or here  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
His face hardened, concealing the emotions like those of a denied child. He had begun his argument dispassionately; she had ended all argument forcefully, leaving no room for further discussion. His Adam's apple slowly rose and sank back down in his thick, muscular neck. His under-chin area was covered in unshaven stubble, illuminating masculinity. Her blue eyes glistened under the poor dim hall lighting.  
  
Those eyes alone told her story. As difficult as it is to get inside that pretty head of hers, it is her eyes that give it all away. They are just a scratch on the surface of the deep, complex being that is Dana Scully, but they never fail to convey the intensity that draws him to her, and keeps so many others at a safe distance. They stood in silence. The only sounds audible were their draws and expulsions of breath, and the creaking noises of an old apartment building.  
  
She was testing him. A wry smile parted his lips.  
  
He was challenging her. Her eyes burned harder into his.  
  
She drew in a long breath, the muscles in her face moved slightly as they do to speak, but she restrained herself and played it off by licking her upper lip. He feigned a quick, dry laugh and turned his head downward, shaking it slightly. His hands were rested on his hips in a sarcastic, egotistical way.  
  
Imbued with irritation, she cocked her head to the side. "Mulder..." She began, letting the two syllables roll off her tongue, elongating the 'er' to illustrate her enervation.  
  
He picked his head back up and met her gaze, tilted his head back slightly, his hands still on his hips. He widened his eyes at her, signaling he was waiting for whatever it was that would swiftly flow from her. She was like the title fight, the calm yet unpredictable anticipation followed by a quick, sharp blow, knocking you to your knees. While you never see it coming, the warning is always there. It's her eyes that fill you with the uncertainty, capturing and drawing you in, peeling your guard down to reveal the vulnerable pulp that is at the core of all of us. Fox Mulder was that vulnerable pulp at the moment, and he stood before her, yearning and fearing the punch that would be thrown at his already bloody pulp. The first blow had caught him off guard, and no matter how much he prepared himself for her ossified jabs, it was never enough. His body tensed and froze as her lips parted and her eyes moved over his face, then down to meet the floor.  
  
"Let me get my coat." She finally said, less than enthusiastically and turned around to her apartment door and opened it.  
  
His muscles relaxed. Victory. It was as though he had just relieved himself after straining too hard after not eating enough raisin bran. He broke her. That disappointed and hurt child within was jumping and giggling uncontrollably, but the external Mulder stood refined and quiet, with just a hint of satisfaction in his smile.  
  
She returned, coat in hand and locked the door. She walked past him without making eye contact and headed for the elevator. He closed his eyes and let this grin break on through, then followed behind her, leaving a precautionary distance. 


	2. Ch2

Ch.2  
  
  
  
She stepped out into the dark night, the warm, still, heavy air soothed her as she inhaled deeply. As she walked solomnolently to the car, she listened attentively to his careful, subdued footsteps behind her. An awkward smile painted her face with regimentation, but then she thought of the empty, ruffled bed she left farther behind with each step. The smile faded, and resentment settled over her like a dark cloud, thundering ominously.  
  
She approached the passenger side of his car and rested her hands on the roof. The streetlights bathed her as she stood patiently with a tired yet vacant expression, her intense eyes beaming off into the far-off distance. She looked younger that what she really was; that creamy, whit skin gave off the illusion of child-like youth, only the dark circles shadowing her eyes revealed her age.  
  
He unlocked the doors and as she got into the car, her fiery orange locks draped over the door and fell back to the right side of her face as she lowered herself into the seat. The smell of moldy sunflower seeds, that she had become to accustomed to, overwhelmed her once the doors were closed. She lowered her window and flashed him a look of disgust to which he shrugged and wrinkled his forehead innocently.  
  
He started the engine and pulled out on to the quiet night street. The wind whipped through the window sending her hair into a wild dance above her head. Ten minutes had passed she noted as she glanced at the fluorescent yellow numbers in his dashboard. She then returned her stare out the window, watching the trees and street lamps zoom by. Feeling overly relaxed to the point of venturing to the mid way point somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, she stretched her arms above her head and her legs out until her foot hit something.  
  
Curiously, she bent forward and retrieved an unopened video with a picture of a large chested blonde with the censored black rectangle covering her nipples. Mulder nervously watched her as she turned the video over and began reading the description, not paying attention to the road.  
  
With the sound of a horn, he slammed on his breaks and threw his arm out in front of her as a shield, and held it there for a couple of seconds as he sighed and swallowed. He brought his hand back to the steering wheel, and with a deep-red hue washing over his face, returned his gaze to the road before him  
  
She moved her eyes over his face, and with each second, his face tensed with uneasement as her hard glare burned into him, deepening the red. She rolled her eyes and focused them back to the video she held in her hands.  
  
"Geez Mulder, look what this stuff does to you, and you haven't even watched it yet." She joked in a most serious tone and tossed the video in the back.  
  
"Sorry." He responded avoiding eye contact.  
  
She settled back into her seat. She could still feel the pressure of his arm against her chest protectively, and a chill went down her spine when she replayed the feeling of the back of his hand stroking her arm once he had relaxed his barrier against her. That spot on her arm was still warm from his touch, and the hair rose on that one spot as she ached for the touch again. It was as comforting as that barren bed she had left behind to be with him, and despite they nearly were in an accident, she felt safe, and the heart beat in her chest returned to normal and her breathing resumed to relaxed, rhythmic expulsions. 


End file.
